


Worlds Apart

by SeafoamSoul



Series: Worlds [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Vampire AU, different vampire mythologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Two vampires, two different mythologies, one big misunderstanding.
Relationships: Elias Samson/Original Character(s)
Series: Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612198
Kudos: 2





	Worlds Apart

It was exhausting, being awake and alert at all hours of the day. What you wouldn’t give to be able to get a few hours of sleep, one of the only things you missed about being human. Well, that and the coffee. It had been years since you were turned, left to your own devices after a nomadic vampire decided you looked like a tasty snack but didn’t quite finish you off. Waking up alone, senses elevated, confused? Well, you had definitely had better days.

But that was years ago. In the time since, you’ve learned how to deal with your senses, your seemingly unquenchable thirst for blood. That was the worst part in your eyes. Having to drink from humans, having to kill them purely because you didn’t want to end up siring any other nomads, making them endure this life. Not that it was all bad, of course. The things you’ve been able to see since you require no sleep, just traveling under cloud cover? Those experiences were unbeatable, and you had an eternity to keep finding new things to discover. 

Now, though, you were just tired. The small town you were in was quiet, a little too quiet for your liking. The citizens were too trusting, especially when it came to strangers. They had welcomed you with open arms, accepting your admittedly poorly thought out cover story. And now, sitting in the all-night diner, nursing a cup of coffee that was rapidly cooling off thanks to your ice cold hands, you were realizing just how quaint this town truly was.

You hadn’t meant to stop here for long, after all. You were just thirsty, parched even. The dry burning in your throat wouldn’t let up, so you had planned to find some criminal in town, suck them dry and leave before you were ever discovered. This small town offered you no such luck, and the longer you sat at the diner the more perturbed you became. The exhaustion continued to press upon you and you contemplated booking a hotel room if only for the comfort of a bed and the ability to rest your eyes. 

You were getting ready to leave the diner, a few bills left next to your still full mug when you saw him. He looked a little haggard, his long hair tied back in a messy bun, a well-worn tank top covered by what looked like scraps of floral fabric. He was juggling something in his hands as he walked oddly quickly by the diner, putting you on high alert. So far, everyone in the town seemed normal, as if they were from a small town in a tv show. This man, however, seemed uncomfortable, suspicious even.

So you decided you had finally found your meal. 

Ignoring the idea of a hotel room for the time being, you decided to follow the mysterious man, your footsteps quick but light. As he turned a corner into an alleyway, your pace quickened, venom pooling in your mouth. But what you saw when you turned that very same corner had your mind reeling, swallowing down your venom.

“What the fuck are you doing?” you hissed, looking on at the man in disgust. He had a blood bag, obviously cold if the condensation on it was any indicator, pressed harshly against his mouth, the ripped remains of another on the ground by his feet. Being this close to him, you were able to see he was fairly attractive. You refused to focus on that for long, though, couldn’t tear your attention away from his actions with the blood bag. 

“It’s not what it looks like!” he defended, dropping the bag from his face. “I promise.”

“Well it looks like you’re drinking blood from a stolen blood bag, so…” you trailed off, waiting for him to explain himself. Sure, you may have sounded just a touch hypocritical considering you hunt people for their blood and he was just drinking from a blood bag, but the thought of cold blood running down your throat had you shuddering in disgust. Not to mention the fact that there would be no adrenaline rush to come with it, no joy as you hunted your prey. 

“Okay, so it is exactly what it looks like,” the man sighed, bringing you out of your reverie. “But, please, don’t say anything.”

“You mean like don’t go to the podunk little hospital and tell them someone has been stealing from what I’m sure is a meager blood supply so they can drink it in an alleyway? You don’t want me to say anything like that?” You crossed your arms over your chest, trying to ignore the fact that you could smell the blood warming in his hands, your nose twitching. The dull burn in your throat was starting to get more uncomfortable by the minute, but you couldn’t bring yourself to walk away from the man in front of you.

The man growled in frustration, his eyes moving to the half-full blood bag in his hands. With another sigh, he used his free hand to rifle through his pants pockets, coming up with a bunch of folded paper. “Listen. I have five bucks and a coupon for this restaurant. Will that be enough to get you to keep quiet?” His voice was serious, his eyes pleading as he held his hand out towards me. 

“I can promise you, that coupon doesn’t mean a single thing to me.” The still-warming blood bag in his other hand, however…Well, that he could definitely interest you in. Not that you’d let him know that, of course. “I would like an explanation, though. A real one.” 

His eyes met yours, and you could tell that the contacts you inserted to hide your crimson irises were deteriorating by the second. You could only hope they’d hold on long enough to get an explanation, for your glare to inspire him to answer you. 

“Fine. Follow me,” he said before pressing the blood bag to his lips suddenly, sucking it dry. You watched on in shock, wishing you had snatched it from him while you had the chance. He stormed by you, your eyes settling on the drop of blood still on his lip. Quickly, before you had even thought it through, you reached out with your thumb, wiping the drop off his lip before following him closely, ignoring his eyes on you. The moment he looked forward again with a minor shake of his head, you snuck your thumb in your mouth, knowing the meager drop of blood would do nothing to sate your thirst. Rather, it would cause the flames to roar even more. Even still, you couldn’t stop yourself, ignoring the fact you were partaking in the same activities you had questioned this mysterious man about. 

Briefly, you realized that you had abandoned your plan to feed on this man. You couldn’t dwell on that thought for long, though. Before you knew it, he was leading you into a house set off from the rest of the city, surrounded by the forest. Wordlessly, he opened the door and let you in, leading you to a large sitting room.

There, the two of you sat in silence, staring at each other. 

“So do you plan on telling me what the blood bags in an alley thing was about or are you too afraid?” you asked, finally tired of the excruciating silence. “Is it like…A kinky thing? Because I really try not to judge, but-”

“No, it’s not a kinky thing, what the hell is wrong with you?” At least now the man was talking to you, answering one of your questions. He ran a hand through the hair that escaped his bun with a sigh, refusing to look at you. “I really don’t know how to tell you this.”

“I would really appreciate it if you figured out how to sooner rather than later,” you interrupted. As the time passed you were becoming increasingly aware of the burn in your throat, how it was intensifying. You just needed answers so you could leave this place, find somewhere to hunt, and get out of this town.

“It’s kind of hard to explain,” he said, eyes shooting daggers at you. 

“Then just spit it out!” You threw your hands up in the air, standing from the couch and beginning to pace. “I don’t have time for you to dance around your little explanation. I have…pressing matters to attend to.”

“I’m a vampire!” he blurted out, barely allowing you to finish your sentence.

You stopped dead in your tracks, stunned. Your brain was refusing to process his statement, refusing to acknowledge the words he said. There was no way he was a vampire. No way at all. You knew what a vampire was, you were one yourself, and he did not fit the bill. He looked more human than anything, the pink flush of his skin still there. His skin wasn’t cold, like he was sculpted from marble. And his eyes….You could tell the hazel color was natural, not crimson covered by contacts. No, there had to be another explanation.

“That’s impossible,” you finally said, shaking your head. 

“I know it sounds that way, that you don’t think creatures like me should even exist, but we’re real. I am a vampire.” He was studying you closely, his eyes full of concern. Idly, you thought he half expected you to pass out, as you were sure any human would have done with confronted with this information.

Instead, you turned to him, eyes settled squarely on his. “No, it’s impossible that you’re a vampire because I am one and you are nothing like me.”

And then the silence returned.

—-

The two of you spent the rest of the night and well into the morning discussing your lives, introducing yourselves to one another. Elias was quick to tell you his name, telling you he had never heard of other species of vampires that were different from himself. You, of course, had never heard of his species, either, a fact that both concerned and intrigued you at the same time.

Most of the time was spent discussing your hunting habits, a fact that distressed both of you for very different reasons. Elias was disturbed that you murdered humans, preying on the weak that surrounded you in every town you passed through. You were equally disturbed at his consumption of blood bags, but were even more distressed by the fact that the longer your feeding discussion continued, the worse the burning in your throat became.

“So you drink blood. From blood bags?” You still didn’t understand how he could stand to do it. It made no sense in your mind. 

“You kill people, so I really don’t see how you can turn your nose up at me. I’m at least being humane!” He argued back. Truthfully, it was admirable of him to find an alternative to killing people. His stock of blood bags was an ingenious way to ensure the safety of the humans he was intent to live around, and he explained that he only stole the two bags you saw him with in the alley because he was too close to attacking a human for his liking.

“But it’s cold,” you whined, staring at the blood bag in his hand. He had retrieved it just moments ago, offering it to you after you explained your thirst to him. “And what about the adrenaline rush you feel when you hunt down your prey? Nothing can match that.”

“What, do you want me to microwave this then toss it out in the yard and let you chase after it? Will that work better for you, princess?” He was obviously openly mocking you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to truly care. Microwaving it might work, actually, and you could find your adrenaline rush in other ways. Like with vampire men that come up with cute little nicknames for you, mere hours after meeting each other. 

No, no, no. You couldn’t be thinking like that. You had to prepare yourself to move on from here, and quickly. This town already had one vampire in it, it didn’t need another. And it’s not like you wanted to settle down, you’ve never stayed in a town more than a few days at most. Elias wouldn’t change your mind about that. 

Even if he was incredibly endearing in an annoying way. And looked better than any other man, either human or vampire, that you had ever run across. Maybe life with him wouldn’t be so bad, after all….

But no. You had to focus on the issue at hand. First, figuring out if blood from a blood bag, while warmed, would sate your thirst. After that, you needed to be on the road again, as far away from this town as possible. That’s what your focus needed to be on.

Until, that is, you got distracted by the sun rising in the sky.

“So, the sun. What do you do about it so you can blend in with the humans in town?” you asked, highly intrigued. While there seemed to be plenty of cloud cover the day before, you weren’t sure if that was normal for this town.

“I can’t go out in the sun,” Elias replied, quirking an eyebrow at you. 

You laughed, standing up from the couch you had settled on throughout the night and leading him to the door. “Here, let’s go outside. I wanna show you something.”

He took one glance out the window before looking at you incredulously. “What? No thank you, dying wasn’t on my agenda today.” 

“What do you mean? You won’t die, just come on.” Gesturing towards the door, it was your turn to raise an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to join you.

“No! I’m not dying today!” His voice hit a shrill octave you never expected from him, and that’s when it hit you - he thought you’d turn to dust. 

“Then look out the window!” With a laugh, you pulled his arm to get him off the couch. “Jesus, you try to show some ungrateful twerp your sparkle and this is how they treat you,” you muttered under your breath before pointing at the patch of sun in the middle of the lawn and opening the front door. His eyes reflected his worry, and you could tell he was expecting the worst - you immediately bursting into flames in the middle of the afternoon. It was nice of him to worry, you supposed, but not at all necessary. 

When you stepped outside, the shade from the overhang on the porch kept the sun’s rays from hitting you, and you looked back through the open door at Elias. He was stressed, tense, his fists clenched at his sides. With a sly grin, you stepped out from under the porch and walked to the patch of lawn you had pointed out to him before. The sun warmed your ice cold skin just barely and you knew before you ever looked at him that Elias was going to be focused on the way your skin shimmered in the light and he didn’t disappoint. When you finally looked at him, turning your face away from the sun, his jaw was dropped and he wasn’t blinking as he took in the sight before him. With a giggle, you turned slowly, arms out to your side to give him a little show. 

“Get in here,” he called out to you, moving from the window to the open door of his house. He made sure to stay out of the reach of the sun’s rays, his eyes still focused on you. “We don’t want you blinding the wildlife out there, princess.” Elias had a smile on his face, holding out a hand to you as you crossed the yard back to him, a smile you couldn’t help but reciprocate.

“Isn’t it exciting to see?” you asked, almost breathless from the exhilaration of being able to show someone what the sun did to your skin. “I wish I could be out in the sun more often.” 

Elias’s hand grasped yours as you walked through the open door, closing it behind you before allowing him to lead you back to the comfort of his living room. “That was…amazing,” he told you, squeezing your hand before letting it fall to the couch cushion between the two of you. “I’ve never heard of anything like that, never seen it before.”

“We don’t really go around showing it to people, ya know,” you laughed, feeling as comfortable in that moment than you ever had before. “And since you did something that made you so weary for me, I’ll do something for you. Hand me that blood bag.”

Elias looked startled, confused. “You don’t have to do that, really. Showing me that…That was enough for me.”

“Still,” you began with a shake of your head. “I’d like to try it. If it’s good enough for you, I’m sure it will be good enough for me.”

“I can microwave it for you,” he offered, grabbing the blood bag he had left on the table before I dragged him to the window. “If that would be better for you, that is.”

“I can try it like this, I promise.” Without further ado, you grabbed the bag from his hands gently, studying it for a moment before biting into it. 

The experience wasn’t as bad as you made yourself believe it would be. Sure, you would have much preferred drinking from a living human, feeling that warmth they provided, but this was…Easier, in a way. You didn’t have to deal with the guilt that came with killing someone, with ending a life. And if you had your own personal stash, you would be able to settle down like Elias had done. Maybe even with Elias, came the creeping thought in your head. You had to mentally shake yourself free of that thought. You had only known Elias for a day, a long and life changing day, but still a day. And who’s to say he even felt the same way about you, if you even knew what the feelings you had for him were. There was just something about him that drew you in, that made you feel as if you should stay as close to him as you possibly could. But no, you couldn’t do that. You had your own life and he had his, a fact that would remain long after you left this place.

By the time you worked through jumping all your own mental hoops, you realized the blood bag in your hand was empty and Elias was looking at you expectantly.

“Now I know why offering you the coupon to that restaurant was a bad idea,” he laughed, watching as you lowered the blood bag from your mouth. All you could do was smile back at him, laughing along with him until you noticed his eyes had softened, still focused on your face. 

There was something about his gaze that made your unbeating heart feel like it was leaping to life in your chest, and you awkwardly cleared your throat before stepping back, breaking the spell. “I, um, appreciate it. Really,” you told him, gesturing to the blood bag you still had in your hand. “But I guess I should be going now.”

“Stay,” he said suddenly, reaching out to grab your wrist as you turned from him. Your eyes met his, confusion evident on your face. “Now you have an alternative to hunting people, you know? And I, I mean…I might not completely understand where you’re coming from, considering we’re two very different vampires but…Maybe sticking together would be good for us.”

“You want me to stay? Here? With you?” For some reason, your brain was having trouble keeping up with his words, the meaning behind them. He wanted you to stay. This mysterious man you were all too ready to hunt for food yesterday wanted you to stay. No one had ever wanted you to stay with them before, even if you had tried to get a group of nomads to accept you into their folds. 

Elias took your questions to mean you didn’t want to, weren’t even interested in staying with him. The worry was evident on his face, his brows creasing as his eyes grew sorrowful. “I just thought - never mind. Don’t worry about it. You obviously don’t have to stay if you don’t want. I understand. I just figured you might like not having to hide yourself anymore. My house is far enough away from people, you can go out in the sun all you want. And I can help you get used to a new diet - if you’d like to try it, at least. But you don’t-”

“I’ll stay,” you said suddenly, interrupting his tirade.

“What?” he asked, eyes wide.

“I’ll stay,” you repeated, dropping the bag in your hand and launching yourself into his arms. “I’ll stay.”


End file.
